1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrochemical deposition or electroplating a metal onto a substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of forming a barrier layer and a seed layer prior to filling the structures formed on a substrate using an electroplating process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copper has become a choice metal for filling sub-micron, high aspect ratio interconnect features on substrates as circuit densities increase for the next generation of ultra large scale integration because copper and its alloys have lower resistivities and significantly higher electromigration resistance as compared to aluminum. These characteristics are important for supporting the higher current densities experienced at high levels of integration and increased device speed.
The aspect ratio for the features, i.e., the ratio of the feature height to the feature width, increases with higher levels of integration. Many traditional deposition processes have difficulty filling structures where the aspect ratio exceeds 4:1, and particularly where it exceeds 10:1 and is less than 0.25 xcexcm wide. Therefore, there is a great amount of ongoing effort being directed at the formation of void-free, sub-micron high aspect ratio features. Additionally, as the feature widths decrease, the interconnect features experience increased current densities that require good, voidless formation of the metal within the interconnect feature.
Despite the desirability of using copper for semiconductor device fabrication, choices of fabrication methods for depositing copper into very high aspect ratio features are limited because common chemical vapor deposition processes and physical vapor deposition processes have provided unsatisfactory results for forming voidless metallization of sub-micron high aspect ratio interconnect features. As a result, electroplating or electrochemical deposition is becoming an accepted method for copper metallization of interconnect features on semiconductor devices.
FIGS. 1A-1E illustrate a typical metallization technique for forming interconnect features in a multi-layered substrate 10. Generally, the method comprises physical vapor depositing a barrier layer over the feature surfaces, physical vapor depositing a conductive metal seed layer, preferably copper, over the barrier layer, and then electroplating a conductive metal, preferably copper, over the seed layer to fill the interconnect structure/feature. Finally, the deposited layers and the dielectric layers are planarized, such as by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP), to define a conductive interconnect feature.
FIGS. 1A through 1E are cross sectional views of a substrate 10 having multi-layered structures including a dielectric layer 12 formed over an underlying layer 14 which contains an electrically conducting feature 16. The underlying layer 14 may take the form of a doped silicon substrate or it may be a first or subsequent dielectric/insulating layer formed on a substrate. The dielectric layer 12 is formed over the underlying layer 14 in accordance with procedures known in the art, such as dielectric CVD, to form a part of the overall integrateting circuit. Once deposited, the dielectric layer 12 is patterned and etched to form interconnect features, such as vias, contacts and lines. Etching of the dielectric layer 12 can be accomplished using various generally known dielectric etching processes, including plasma etching. Although a dual damascene structure and a connection line are illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1E, other types of interconnect features are typically metallized using this technique as well.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a partial cross-sectional diagram of a substrate 10 is shown having a dual damascene structure 18 and a connection line 20 patterned and etched in the dielectric layer 12. The dual damascene structure 18 typically comprises a via portion 21 and a trench portion 25. The via portion 21 of the dual damascene structure 18 is defined by a via floor 22 exposing at least a portion of the conductive feature 16 and lower sidewalls 24. The trench portion 25 of the dual damascene structure 18 is defined by the step surfaces 26 and upper sidewalls 28. FIG. 1A also shows a connection line 20 which is typically formed through a groove on the surface of the dielectric layer 12 that provides electrical connections across the surface of the dielectric layer 12 to other structures and/or devices. The connection line 20 is defined by a line bottom surface 30 and line sidewalls 32 etched in the dielectric layer 12.
Referring to FIG. 1B, a barrier layer 34, preferably comprising tantalum (Ta) or tantalum nitride (TaN), is deposited over the surface of the substrate 10, including the surfaces of the dual damascene structure 18 and the connection line 20. The barrier layer is typically deposited using physical vapor deposition (PVD) by sputtering a tantalum target in an argon plasma or by reactive physical vapor deposition by sputtering a tantalum target in a nitrogen/argon plasma. Other deposition processes, such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or combination of CVD/PVD, may be used to deposit the barrier layer for improved texture and film properties. The barrier layer limits the diffusion of copper into the semiconductor substrate and the dielectric layer and thereby dramatically increases the reliability of the copper interconnect features. It is preferred that the barrier layer has a thickness between about 25 xc3x85 and about 400 xc3x85, most preferably about 100 xc3x85.
Referring to FIG. 1C, a copper seed layer 36 is deposited over the barrier layer 34 using PVD. Other metals, particularly noble metals, can also be used for the seed layer. The copper seed layer 36 provides good adhesion for a subsequently deposited copper layer.
Referring to FIG. 1D, a copper layer 38 is electroplated over the copper seed layer 36 to metallize the dual damascene structure 18 and the line connection 20. However, the electroplating metallization process presently practiced typically forms voids 40 in the interconnect features that may lead to defective devices or premature breakdown of the devices, as discussed in more detail below.
Referring to FIG. 1E, the top portion of the processed substrate 10, i.e., the exposed copper layer 38, is then planarized, preferably by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). During the planarization process, portions of the copper layer 38, copper seed layer 36, barrier layer 34, and a top surface of the dielectric layer 12 are removed from the top surface of the substrate, leaving a fully planar surface with conductive interconnect features, such as the dual damascene structure 18 and connection line 20.
Metal electroplating in general is a well known art and can be achieved by a variety of techniques. Present designs of cells for electroplating a metal onto a substrate are generally based on a fountain plater configuration. In the fountain plater configuration, the semiconductor substrate is positioned above a cylindrical electrolyte container with the plating surface facing an opening of the cylindrical electrolyte container. The electrolyte is pumped to flow upwardly and contact the substrate plating surface. The substrate is electrically biased and connected as the cathode of the plating system, and the surfaces to be plated are electrically connected to the cathode power source to provide the electrical current that induces the metal ions in the plating solution to deposit onto the exposed conductive surface of the substrate. An anode is typically disposed in the electrolyte and electrically biased to attract the negatively charged counterparts of the metal ions in the electrolyte. The fountain plater is generally adequate for electroplating large, low aspect ratio features (i.e., larger than micrometer-sized and lower than 1:1 height to width ratio). However, a number of obstacles impair consistent electroplating of copper onto substrates having sub-micron, high aspect ratio features.
First, a continuous metal seed layer is essential for conducting the current required to the surfaces to be plated by the electroplating process. When a discontinuity is present in the metal seed layer, the portion of the seed layer that is not electrically connected to the bias power supply does not receive deposition during the electroplating process. Particularly with physical vapor deposition of a seed layer, it is very difficult to deposit a continuous, uniform seed layer within a high aspect ratio, sub-micron feature. The seed layer tends to become discontinuous especially at the bottom surface of the feature because it is difficult to deposit through the narrow (i.e., sub-micron) aperture width of the feature. The discontinuities in the seed layer prevent proper electroplating of the metal onto the seed layer, resulting in defective devices on the processed substrate.
Second, discontinuities in the metal seed layer also cause void formations in high aspect ratio interconnect features. During the electroplating process, the metal deposits on all of the surfaces that are electrically connected to the bias power supply. Because the electroplated metal grows in all directions, the deposition around an area of discontinuity in the seed layer typically forms a bridge over the discontinuity, leaving a void adjacent the discontinuity within the feature. The void changes the material and operating characteristics of the interconnect feature and may cause improper operation and premature breakdown of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for a consistent metal electroplating technique to form void-less metal interconnects in sub-micron, high aspect ratio features on semiconductor substrates. Particularly, there is a need for a method for preparing a substrate prior to electroplating that overcomes the problems presented by currently practiced seed layers used in electroplating and reduces the formation of defective devices due to unsatisfactory electroplating results.
The invention generally provides a method for preparing a substrate prior to electroplating for forming void-less metal interconnects in sub-micron, high aspect ratio features on semiconductor substrates. The invention overcomes the problems presented by currently practiced barrier layers used in electroplating and reduces the formation of defective devices caused by unsatisfactory electroplating results. Generally, the invention provides a method for forming a high conductance (i.e., resistivity  less than  less than 160 xcexcxcexa9-cm) barrier layer on which metal can be electro-chemically deposited to significantly reduce the defect formations formed during the electroplating process due to discontinuities in the seed layer.
One aspect of the invention provides a method for preparing a surface for electrochemical deposition comprising forming a high conductance barrier layer on the surface and depositing a seed layer over the barrier layer. Preferably, the high conductance barrier layer comprises a material selected from tungsten, tungsten nitride (WNx, where xxe2x89xa63), titanium and titanium nitride, and/or combinations thereof. The high conductance barrier layer provides a surface on which metal can be electro-chemically deposited and therefore, significantly reduces the defect formations formed during the electroplating process due to discontinuities in the seed layer.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method for forming a high conductance barrier layer comprising depositing a layer of tantalum and annealing the deposited tantalum layer at a temperature between about 350xc2x0 C. and about 600xc2x0 C. for between about 30 seconds and about 30 minutes.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method for forming a high conductance barrier layer comprising depositing a tantalum barrier layer at a substrate temperature between about 350xc2x0 C. and about 600xc2x0 C.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a method for forming a high conductance barrier layer comprising forming a first barrier layer comprising a material such as TiNx, W or WNx, over the surface using chemical vapor deposition and forming a second barrier layer comprising a barrier material such as TiNx, Ta or TaNx, over the first barrier layer using physical vapor deposition.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a method for filling a structure on a substrate, comprising depositing a high conductance barrier layer on one or more surfaces of the structure, depositing a seed layer over the barrier layer, and electrochemically depositing a metal to fill the structure.